Breathe
by Flowerlady
Summary: Songfic, AU PostNJO, KypXJaina, Kyp and Jaina realize they belong together...


**Title:** Breathe  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** post-NJO UA  
**Characters:** Jaina, Kyp  
**Genre:** Songfic, smut really  
**Summary: **Jaina and Kyp finally realized they were meant to be.  
**Disclaimer:** No money is being made from this. The characters belong to George Lucus and company and the song used is "Breathe" which belongs to Faith Hill and her record label.

_**Breathe**_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air.  
Being with you gets me that way.  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I've,  
Never been this swept away._

She looked out over the breathtaking double sunset as Olympia's yellow giant and its red dwarf sister slipped closer to the crimson edge of the calm ocean. Jaina Solo allowed a small smile as she felt him approach her where she sat on a blanket on the pale orange sand. She was wearing a turquoise colored bikini and had her knees drawn up with her arms loosely clasped around them. She didn't turn as he sat down beside her. She smiled, sighed contently and said, "Isn't it beautiful? I wish we could stay here forever."

Kyp Durron looked from the object of his attention to glance at the suns decent but he quickly returned to the golden skinned goddess sitting beside him. The suns' fading reddish light did wonders to her. It made her even more beautiful, if that was possible. He thought it appropriate that his Goddess would look so surreal on the planet where the inhabitants believed in great and beautiful gods who lived in the ocean and on the world's tallest mountain. He swallowed hard and said, "Yes, it is breathtaking. It has to be the most beautiful place I've ever seen." She then turned to meet his gaze and Kyp felt his breath catch as he looked into her brandy eyes. He added, "I'm glad the government was so pleased with our performance that they gave this to us. Because we both need a vacation."

Jaina smiled, they were on Olympia to negotiate a minor border dispute and because she and Kyp were able to reach a compromise that both sides rapidly agreed; the government gave the Jedi a gift of one of its most lavish cabins on one of its most beautiful and private beaches. She looked back to the ocean; it was easy to be swept away in the magic of the tropical planet. They had free run of the cabin and the secluded beach set back in an alcove of beautiful white cliffs for the next four days. They had arrived at the lovely cabin that morning and had spent the day sunning themselves on the beach and swimming in the refreshing tranquility of the crystal clear water.

Finally, she said, "Have you given any thought as to what we are going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

Kyp stretched out beside her propping himself on his elbow. He snickered, "I still don't understand why they gave us a cabin with only one bedroom. I thought they realized we aren't—emmm—a couple." Kyp watched her; it was magical how relaxed she seemed. Of course, the tropical island paradise had that affect on people, it had that affect even on him.

She turned to him then and grinned, "Maybe their gods are trying to tell us something." She gazed down at him as the meaning of her words registered on his face. The fading light played across his strong, handsome features, his green eyes appeared nearly black in the waning reddish light. He was only wearing dark swimming shorts and a loose long sleeved white button shirt which hung open and had the sleeves rolled haphazardly to the elbows. The shirt did little to hide his bronzed, bare, well developed and corded chest and abdomen which possessed only a sprinkling of black curls that increased as her eyes traveled downward, the most being below his naval. The waistband of shorts stopped her inspection where it rested low on his narrow hips. She didn't dare allow her vision go any further, because she suddenly was feeling very warm in the balmy breeze.

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze,  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms.  
The whole world just fades away, and the only thing I hear,  
Is the beating of your heart. _

Kyp caught the line her eyes had taken and he swallowed, hard. Today had been truly amazing. He never had the chance to just "play" with Jaina and to do so today had only served to bring all of his pent-up emotions to the surface. He had loved her for nearly twelve years and there were times such as now when he allowed himself to wonder what exactly her feelings for him were.

She suddenly shifted to lie down beside him, facing him. The suns completely disappeared behind the curve of the horizon and the dark side of the purple sky was beginning to awake with the rising silver moon and the twinkling of billions of stars.

He wondered at her meaning and he knew she saw his surprise as it flashed across his expression. He quietly asked almost afraid of her answer, "What do you mean?"

She moved so that she was lying on her back and looked up at him, she smiled and then shifted her gaze back to the appearing stars. Her right hand idly reached up and played with the edge of his open shirt. She could hear his breathing become quicker as she responded mischievously, "What do you want it to mean?"

He moved until he could intently look directly into her eyes and he reached over herwith his free hand then began to gently stroke her bare upper arm with the backs of his fingers. His voice was husky as he said, "I think you know."

She shifted her hand from his shirt to touch his chest with just the tips of her fingers. She relished the involuntary hiss she elicited from him as her nails brushed over the suddenly sensitive flat nipple which instantly became a hard point. She grinned triumphantly and whispered, "Then what are you waiting for?

Kyp's world tilted and faded away as he grasped her meaning. He moved his hand up her shoulder to her face. There he cupped the side and caressed her cheek with is thumb. With their gazes locked, she moved her free hand to snake around his neck and buried her fingers into his silky dark waves that hung nearly to his shoulders. He was mesmerized as he watched her tongue flick out to lick her slightly parted wine red lips. His breathing sped up even faster as he contemplated what he wanted—what she wanted.

_And I can feel you breathe,  
It's washing over me,  
And suddenly I'm melting into you.  
There's nothing left to prove,  
Baby, all we need is just to be.  
Caught up in the touch,  
The slow and steady rush,  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
I can feel you breathe.  
Just breathe. _

She gently urged him toward her but he quickly found his own initiative. He captured her lips, massaging hers against his causing a spark that would ignite a blaze of passion. He licked her upper lip and she obliged by granting him access. He moaned as his tongue slid against hers—tasting, caressing, and dueling. She tasted like the most exquisite of wines and she quickly intoxicated him.

She gasped as he deepened the kiss even further. He had never kissed her but she had often wondered what his kiss would be like, her fantasies never evencame close. His tongue explored her mouth making sure no area was left untouched. She flicked hers past his and rubbed it over his full lip. He tasted like fine Corellian spice and made her just as heady feeling.

As they spent what seemed like an eternity kissing, his hand caressed the flat, smooth plain of her abdomen. He moved the exploring, callused palm over her left breast and gently took the aroused nipple that lay hidden beneath the satiny fabric of her top between his thumb and index finger. It instantly became a hard pebble and threads of electricity laced through her to the very center of her. She let out a gasping moan into his mouth. He could feel the racing of her heart and her breathing became rapid as her desire flared.

Jaina's hands were also busy on their own mission as he ravaged her mouth and sent her spiraling. Her left hand was still tangled in his hair. Her right was still caressing the hard, corded muscle of his chest and the hard points of his nipples. Upon feeling a burst of emotion from him causing her to gasp, she stopped her ministrations to lay the palm flat over his swiftly beating heart.

The need for are finally ended the kiss that left both of them with passion swollen lips and breathless. Kyp met her gaze momentarily then he leaned over and kissed her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, no part of her face was left untouched. Finally, he rained kisses over the supple sun-kissed skin of her neck, stopping at the pulse point to nibble on the flesh, drawing a hissing moan. Eventually, he made his slow trek to her ear. His hand was still busy teasing her breast and abdomen down to the curve of her hip.

She shuddered as he nibbled on the fleshy bottom of her ear. "Kyp—" she murmured as his hot breath tickled the supper sensitive area of her ear. But at the same time her passion fogged mind registered something else. He had covered her legs with one of his and she felt his hardness pressed against her thigh. He gently rocked himself against her which served to excite her as much as it did him.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up.  
As all the walls come tumbling down.  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before, and I know, and you know,  
There's no need for words right now. _

She moaned as he whispered into her ear once he was finished lavishing it with his lips, tongue and teeth, "Oh, Goddess, I intend to worship you tonight." Then he paused and pulled away. He captured her gaze, his hand came to rest over her rapidly beating heart, and her hand was stilled over his. After a brief moment he huskily whispered, "I love you, Jaina. I have for a very long time."

She smiled and before she responded she let down her shields. Kyp gasped when her tumbling emotions hit him, but he latched onto the strongest and most important—her love.

She whispered, her voice raspy, "I know. And I love you. I never realized just how much before today.

Kyp's heart skipped a beat that he was certain she felt under her hand. As he held her dark eyes, he swallowed because he was about to do something he had never done before with any other being—let his own walls tumble down.

Jaina's eyes fell closed and she cried out as she suddenly was bombarded with Kyp's storm of emotions—desire, passion, fear, worry, sorrow, but most profound were his all-consuming love and indescribable joy.

No more words needed to pass between them now because each was as open to the other as an operational datapad.

_And I can feel you breathe,  
It's washing over me,  
And suddenly I'm melting into you.  
There's nothing left to prove,  
Baby, all we need is just to be.  
Caught up in the touch,  
The slow and steady rush,  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
I can feel you breathe.  
Just breathe. _

He captured her lips again, while his hands moved around her to find the clasp of her suit top. She shifted enough to allow him to remove the barrier. He pulled it away from her body and tossed it to the side. She took this cue and pushed the shirt he was wearing off his shoulders and he shrugged out of it and discarded it with her garment. Kyp's eyes fell upon the vision beneath him with as much hunger as a starving man at a grand feast. He caressed her bared breasts one at a time and lavished each with his lips, teeth and tongue, finding it impossible to get his fill of her.

Jaina arched her back and breathed his name over and over as Kyp's ministrations caused more and more tension in the coil that lay in the center of her. The hot tentacles reaching along super sensitive nerves forced her to tighten her hold on his hair and shoulder, her nails biting into his taunt bronzed flesh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the fiery trail his mouth now was taking along her extended neck to finally make it to her lips. His hands slid down her abdomen to stop at he thin straps of bikini bottoms at either side of her hips.

Kyp hooked his fingers under the strips of elastic as he continued to kiss her, ravaging her mouth. He moved to kneel on his knees as he pushed the shimmering cloth away and she moaned as the backs of his fingers slowly trailed down the curve of her thighs. She lifted her legs which allowed him to removed the bottoms and with a crocked grin he tossed them over his shoulder. She returned his smile and he moved his eyes slowly over her exposed body. He had never seen anything as beautiful as she while the silvery moon light cast her in an ethereal glow. "Goddess—" his breath caught and he swallowed the sudden lump, "you don't know what you do to me."

She looked down his beautifully sculpted body and suddenly she wanted to see all of him. She leaned forward and untied the draw string of his shorts. She licked a hard nipple as she pushed them down over his hips then she trailed gentle kisses up to his ear. Her hot breath caused him to shudder and she smiled against his skin as she said in a husky whisper, "Yeah, I have an idea." Just then she grasped his manhood and gave it a long stroke.

He gasped at the forbidden thrill at having the woman he loved, the only woman he had ever loved, touch him in his most private of places. "Jaina—ooooh," was all he could say as she gently kissed down his chest and abdomen as she stroked the hot, pulsing flesh of his manhood.

She pulled away then to finally look at him. And a low growl escaped her as she peered upon his manhood for the first time. He was hard, hot and long. The shaft pointed out of a thatch of black curls, the tip dark with desire. She suddenly ached to have him within her.

She lay back down and pulled him to lay over her. He looked down into her eyes and she never thought she ever saw Kyp Durron look as beautiful, as godlike on this planet of the gods, as he did now—his long curling hair hung over his forehead and ears, his green eyes black with desire, and his lips swollen from passion. He leaned down and kissed her as his hand glided down her side to the curve of her hip. Then she felt him gently touch her curls and gasped as she felt him slide his index finger over the sensitive nub of her womanhood. Her back arched as he caressed it, encircling it, flicking it, applying the most enjoyable pressure. The coil was becoming tighter and she knew if he continued she would have to let it snap. But as if he knew her wants, her thoughts, he shifted over her again, bringing his body more into the cradle of her legs. She answered by wrapping her long legs around his waist.

She grasped his shoulders as she felt his penis tentatively touch her. Kyp in turn pulled her more into his one-armed embrace as he supported them with his other arm. He wanted to get as close to her as physically possible. They paused there for a moment just gazing at each other and feeling the other breathe and the tantalizing promise of their teasing.

_Caught up in the touch,  
The slow and steady rush,  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
I can feel you breathe.  
Just breathe. _

Their gazes never left the others as Jaina, having enough of the teasing, pushed upward with her pelvis, he feeling her need and succumbing to his own, thrust with his. He buried himself to the hilt within the hot, silky, wet sheath of her.

They both groaned at the wonderful rightness of their joining. Kyp held Jaina and kissed her as he slowly began to move within her. Sliding out to the tip then burying himself deep within her again. The slow and steady rush of love, desire, passion and need came over them both as the coil of heat began to grow to nearly unbearable levels.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to entwine her arms around his neck and her fingers tangling into his damp hair. She wanted him to move faster and as the thought entered her mind his thrusting intensified. Or, maybe the thought had been his all along. They could no longer tell where one stopped and the other began, so completely joined as one, each fitting perfectly with the other.

Faster, faster, tighter, tighter the tension coiled within them. Faster and faster he moved within her and with her. They each tightening the grasp they had on the other.

Finally, not able to continue kissing her for the need for air became too great, Kyp broke the kiss. Their breathing became panting. He threw back his head and gasped as he felt the fiery tension within him burn brighter and brighter. She, feeling his inevitable release coming, found herself close to her own. The coil within her was becoming wound to the breaking point.

Faster, tighter, the tension built with each thrust until it could not become any more coiled. The mutual explosion, a supernova of sensations, ripped through them at the same time. She screamed his name as her body quaked and she clutched his hair with white knuckled fists, eyes squeezed closed against the bright white flash of sensation. He, too, closed his eyes against the blinding light that could not be stopped, and he let out a deep rattling groan that grew to a yelling gasp of, "Goddess!" as he pulled her to him with so much power that he actually levitated them off the blanket. They held each other as their bodies trembled from the intensity of their complete and utter ecstasy of total fulfillment.

Kyp twisted and lowered them bringing Jaina on top and holding her there. They opened their eyes and stared at each other. They both knew that they had just been to a place neither had ever been before. She lowered her head to his shoulder and they continued to hold each other not wanting the moment to ever end as they listened to the thumping of their hearts and the rasping of their breath.

No words were spoken and nothing mattered but the love they felt which no longer could be denied.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air,  
Being with you gets me that way. _

Fin

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

I love reviews of any kind...

Thanks for reading...


End file.
